Something Good
by aggressively-uncool
Summary: Ignis returns home one day to find his significant other singing to herself, unaware of his presence. Just some short and sweet Ignis/OC drabble.


**This is the first fic I've posted in a _long_ while. I finished the game yesterday and _man_ , it was rough, so I wrote this to soothe my aching soul a bit by cooking up some romance for everyone's favorite cook. It's not perfect, and didn't turn out _exactly_ as I'd hoped, but I hope you'll still glean something out of it. Enjoy! -AC**

 **...**

Ignis pushed open the door to the apartment and stepped inside wearily. He stopped on the doormat, closing his eyes and pinching the bridge of his nose, nudging his glasses out of place. It had been a particularly long day of council meetings, and while this usually didn't bother him, today he had found his patience tested.

He was about to call out to Arian to let her know he was home, but stopped short when a peculiar noise wafted through the flat.

Among a cacophony of clanking pans, a soft singing drifted to his ears. He ventured further into their apartment, taking care to keep quiet. When he reached their little kitchen, the song became clearer, as did the singer. The man stood just outside the doorway and listened carefully.

Arian was in the middle of making dinner - a responsibility that fell to her when Ignis worked late - but seemed to be doing very little actual cooking. She was twirling around the kitchen, stirring spoon brandished, passionately belting out one of the obscure showtunes she was so fond of. She continued her performance, oblivious to the presence of her lover, while Ignis listened, mouth slightly ajar.

He knew of her affinity for music, that much had never been a secret. She was always stuck on some new record, and would play it around the flat for weeks on end. As she listened, her eyes would gain a dreamy, far-away look, and whenever Ignis caught her, she would give him a small, secret smile.

What caught him off guard in this moment was not the music itself, but her _voice_. He realized right then that he had never truly heard her sing until right then, and was more than a little surprised based on how _good_ she was. No - not just good. _Great_.

Her voice was not the soft breathiness of an untrained singer, but a powerfully clear tone that resonated throughout the building and sent shivers down his spine. He couldn't remember the last time he'd heard a voice so sweet.

His weariness from earlier melted away and he felt a sudden rush of pride for his love, in awe of her secret talent. She was magnificent, in every sense of the word, and he marveled at the fact that she was _his_.

She switched to something he recognized - a ballad, an old one that had been a favorite of hers as a child, he remembered. She'd played that one enough even he had it memorized. Her back to him, her hips swayed slowly, locked in a duet with an imaginary partner - singing of sweetest love.

 _"For here you are, standing there, loving me, whether or not you should. So somewhere in my youth or childhood, I must have done something good..._ "

She paused as - Ignis assumed - she was hearing the music in her mind as he was. Before she could start again, took a deep breath, gathering his courage, and entered the kitchen to complete the duet.

" _Nothing comes from nothing,_ " His voice was comically shaky and unsure, only sometimes on key, but still she gave a start, whirling to face him, blushing slightly. He reached out a hand to touch her face, his thumb trailing gently along her cheek. " _Nothing ever could,_ "

Her eyes widened and she broke into a tiny grin when she realized what he was doing. She answered him in song, shyer this time. " _So somewhere in my youth or childhood,_ "

The last phrase they came together, her clear voice guiding his to the correct notes patiently. " _I must have done something good..._ "

They trailed off, him grinning down on her, trying to meet her eyes - her smiling sheepishly, refusing to meet his. The pink coloring of her cheeks had remained, and he wondered for the life of him why she seemed so embarrassed.

"I had no idea you could sing like that,"

Her gaze flicked up to him, and she tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. "Nor I for you."

Ignis chuckled slightly, slowly wrapping his arms around her waist. "Hardly comparable." She was unusually reserved, and suddenly very interested in a stray thread on the sleeve of her blouse. He made an effort to draw her closer to him, to coax her to see the awe he felt for her. He wouldn't allow her to think she was anything less than what she was, not this amazing girl he knew and loved so well. "Why didn't you ever tell me, love?"

She shrugged. "It never came up, I guess. Honestly, Ignis, I'm nothing special."

He scoffed at that. "Come now. _Nothing special_?" His eyed bored into her through his spectacles, suddenly intense. "You are absolutely _breathtaking_."

Arian finally met his emerald gaze, shining with quiet adoration, and stood on her tiptoes to place a grateful kiss on his cheek. "Sing with me again sometime? I've always wanted a proper duet partner."

Pulling her closer still, he arched his neck down so they were nearly nose to nose, and smiling playfully, replied, "Perhaps, if you agree to some lessons on my behalf."

Her eyes sparkled. "Oh, I don't know. I may have to charge you. You need quite a bit of work."

He laughed then, a rare, real laugh. Unable to stand it any longer, he bridged the last few inches between them, lowering his lips to hers. Her kiss was soft but insistent, and in that moment Ignis felt as though he could taste the remnants of the music that clung sweetly to her lips.

 **...**

 **The theatre geek in me couldn't resist making Arian a musical fan as well. Endless bragging rights for whoever recognizes the tooth-achingly sweet song lyrics. Also - if anyone has FFXV headcanon or drabble requests, feel free to sent them my way. I'm always looking for new material :)**


End file.
